Cari Jodoh
by beeholic
Summary: Jatuh cinta itu hal gampang buat orang lain, tapi bukan untuk Sasuke. Akibatnya, sampai sekarang dia tidak punya pacar dan jadi jomblo akut. Tragis ya? Apalagi sang bunda udah mencak-mencak duluan. Sasuke yang pasrah cuma bisa nurut pas diajak ke perjodohan sama sang bunda. Dasar ISTI (Ikatan Siswa Takut Ibunda).


Disclaimer: standard disclaimer applied. Don't sue me. I don't own Naruto and the franchises, so i won't claim it. Chill out, keh?

* * *

Jatuh cinta itu hal yang gampang buat Naruto. Si pirang itu cuma perlu waktu lima detik untuk melihat gadis berpucuk kepala pink dan pada detik keenam Naruto sudah mendeklarasikan cinta matinya buat Sakura -si pinky-.

Jatuh cinta itu lebih gampang lagi buat Sakura. Dia cuma perlu melirik sebentar pada seseorang berambut pantat gagak -please, i'm borred with 'pantat ayam' phrase-. Lalu Sakura sudah curhat ke Ino kalau dia punya rasa sama Sasuke.

Proses jatuh cinta buat Ino lebih gampang lagi buat Ino. Waktu Sakura curhat kalau dia suka dengan Sasuke, Ino penasaran, siapa sih si Sasuke ini? Sedetik kemudian setelah Ino melihat tampang si Sasuke dia langsung berteriak.

"Kalau yang seperti itu aku juga mau, Sakura!"

"Heh! Yang liat dia itu aku duluan, Ino!"

Kampret, pikir Sasuke.

Dia dijadikan objek fangirlingan. Untuk urusan beginian Sasuke memang paling malas. Anak perempuan itu menyebalkan. Tapi paling menyebalkan itu ibu-ibu yang tidak sabar dengan keinginan absurdnya.

"Sasuke! Kapan kamu akan memberi bunda cucu, Sasuke? Kamu ingat usia kamu sudah berapa?! Haaa?!"

Sasuke tutup kuping sebelum menjawab, "Tujuh belas." jawabnya malas.

"Tepat!" Mikoto mulai tunjuk-tunjuk muka Sasuke seperti orang kalap. "Seusiamu bunda sudah menggendong anak dua!"

"Anak siapa, bun?" Sasuke sempat-sempatnya bertanya di sela acara tutup kupingnya.

"Anak tetangga sama anak dukun beranak! Tapi bukan itu masalahnya!"

Ya ampun, Sasuke ngelus dada dalam hati. -Jangan pikirkan bagaimana prosesnya-.

"Inti masalahnya adalah kamu itu terlalu pemilih, Sasuke! Pria seusiamu sudah seharusnya berkeluarga, minimal menghamili anak orang."

Ebuset, Sasuke melongo dalam hati. -Karena dia seorang Uchiha, maka Sasuke tidak diijinkan untuk melongo secara ekspresif-.

Lagi pula dirinya belum pantas disebut 'pria'. Bulu dadanya aja belum tumbuh, bunda Mikoto.

"Pokoknya ini masalah pelik! Kronis! Bunda tidak bisa mendiamkannya! Besok bunda akan kenalkan kamu ke kenalan bunda buat dijodohin dengan anaknya. Titik! Kamu harus nurut!"

Sasuke cuma bisa pasrah. Diliriknya Itachi yang sedari tadi jadi figuran yang makan gaji buta (ada dialog aja nggak, cuma numpang disebut aja).

Ganteng-ganteng gitu, Sasuke kan termasuk dalam anggota ISTI (Ikatan Siswa Takut Ibunda).

Duh Gusti... Sasuke meratap dalam hati.

Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan Sasuke?

* * *

"Jadi kamu mau dijodohkeun gituh?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi punya logat Sunda, dobe?" Sasuke menatap tajam di kepala duren.

"Sejak Sakura belajar muatan lokal bahasa Sunda. Ahyeeee!" Naruto nari pake hulahop yang dia pinjam dari Tobi, anak kelas sebelah.

Sasuke sweatdrop. Sakura lagi, Sakura lagi.

"Iyah, Sasuke. Jadi kamu nurut ajah dikitukeun?"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Yah... mau gimana lagi?"

"Pasrah teuing." cibir Naruto. Kali ini dia memainkan hulahopnya sambil kayang.

"Bunda itu mantan ninja, Naruto. Bisa-bisa nanti aku diculik pas lagi tiduran atau baca bokep di kamar. Atau dijual buat jadi donor sperma. Nggak ah."

Itu bundamu mantan ninja apa pelaku human trafficking, Sasuke?

"Aku cuma bisa pasrah aja. Lebih baik nurut daripada disunat tanpa sebab."

Naruto menatap nanar sahabatnya, sambil tetap main hulahop.

"Ya sudah, Ujang. Jangan sedih atuh. Mau main hulahop sami-sami teu?" Naruto berusaha menghibur, tapi malah dibalas dengan lirikan sinis si pantat gagak.

"Aku lagi putus asa, Naruto, tapi belum sinting."

Sebenarnya Sasuke bukan orang yang pemilih, dia cuma merasakan ketidakberuntungan karena belum bisa jatuh cinta. Selama ini ini dia belum merasakan getaran-getaran saat melihat teman-teman wanita di sekelilingnya. Padahal tidak ada yang salah dari dirinya. Tampan, tinggi, ateltis, pandai, dari keluarga terpandang, membuatnya mudah untuk meraih hati wanita atau gadis manapun yang ia inginkan. Tapi Sasuke berprinsip ia tidak akan menggunakan faktor selain cinta untuk mengejar seseorang, terlebih jika alasannya iseng semata.

Sebenarnya, pernah dulu ia mengira kalau ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Setiap kali ia bertemu orang itu, ia akan merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis dan telapak tangannya. Tapi Sasuke akhirnya tahu kalau itu bukan cinta begitu tahu kalau yang membuatnya merasa tidak karuan adalah lelaki bernama Orochimaru, guru biologi yang hobi cross dressing dan cosplay jadi pawang ular.

Sasuke pun akhirnya tahu kalau ia tidak jatuh cinta, melainkan merasakan ketakutan yang berlebihan ketika di dekat pria itu.

Tidak lebih.

Sampai sekarang, Sasuke belum bisa merasakan galau dan alaynya saat seseorang jatuh cinta.

Yah... mau gimana lagi?

Kalau ikut kata Naruto: pasrah wae, lah.

* * *

**Bersambung kaya sinetron**


End file.
